What Now
by JJY221
Summary: This is a post-calamity story. The relationship between Zelda and Link will grow as they realise their feelings for one another. This is my first fanfic. Rated M over uncertainty about future chapters.
1. It's Over

**It's Over**

The battle with Calamity Ganon was over, Zelda was the first to speak.

'Link do remember me?'

After a short silence, the knight nodded to say yes I do, though within his own thoughts he wasn't quite sure but guessed it was enough to say yes he did, in fact, remember her.

"Link" started Zelda "I wish to head to Kakariko village as Impa has my travelling clothes"

link then nodded with agreement and suggested with his arms for Zelda to get on Epona his beloved steed, Zelda was still in her white prayer dress which made more difficult to get on the beautiful brown horse, but with some help from Link she managed, then her knight hopped on behind her and took the reins.  
As the journey towards Kakariko went on Zelda felt as thought she needed to break Link's silence and asked him a question he could not answer with gestures.

"Link how was Impa?"

As another silent moment like before passed from the knight, Zelda became worried she may not get an answer but right on cue and very much to her surprise link answered.

"S..s...she was w..w..well"

"Link that was a very nice surprise and I'm glad Impa is well, please do not be afraid to talk even if it is only to me plus I will listen to anything you have to say."

"u..unders..stood P..p..princess"This was it Zelda had shown him that he can talk to her and hoped he did as his voice was soft and velvety she could listen to it forever.

This was it Zelda had shown him that he can talk to her and hoped he did as his voice was soft and velvety she could listen to it forever.

* * *

Link felt a huge burden lift off his shoulders the moment Zelda had said he could talk to her about anything thought there was not much he wanted to say.

"Z..z..Zelda, I think w..we should m..m..make" link stammered as not being used to talking "camp it's getting dark" he finished quickly.

"of course Link, I have but one question that has been on my mind since I first saw you use your pack, how on earth do you fit everything in it!" Zelda asked sliding off Epona and walking to the treeline.

"t..the great fairies enchanted it t..though I wish to n..never wish to see them again" Link replied following Zelda before he knelt down to start making the fire.

"May I ask why if you are willing to tell?"

"u...umm... well... I'd just rather not say"

"Okay?"

By now the fire was done and burning away as link set a pot above it to start cooking, as Zelda sat down with her back against a tree warming up by the fire, Link had decided to cook mushroom soup but instantly wished he'd had some pumpkin as it was his favorite but mushroom would have to do.

"done" exclaimed link as he looked over to Zelda, she looked cold so before he gave her some soup, a blanket was in order.

"here w..warm yourself u..up" as he handed her a blanket and a bowl of hot mushroom soup before serving himself a large portion, Link ate quickly but neatly.  
Delightful was shouted from the direction Zelda sat this made the corners of Link's mouth turn up which made Zelda even happier as she tucked into the delicious soup her hero had made.

"That was wonderful might I add you're a very good cook far better than the chefs in the castle kitchen"

And the yet another thing that caused the hero's mouth upturn at the corners, Zelda handed Link her bowl and went to sleep, yet her sworn protector stayed up to guard her rest, he sat crossed legged motionless so if trouble should arise he'd be there in an instant.

* * *

Zelda awoke to the arousing smell of mushroom soup

"m..m..morning Princess, I w..wasn't sure w..what to m..m..make for breakf..f..f..fast so I m..made m..more mushroom soup as you l..l..liked it."

"Link mushroom soup is fine but were you awake all night"

"yes to p..protect you, g..g..ganon may b..b..be gone b..b..but the m..m..monsters sti..still lurk."

"thank you for protecting my sleep you should sleep tomorrow night as well, shall we go?" Zelda asked after finishing her mushroom soup.

Link nodded with approval as he packed everything into his pack and helped Zelda on to his horse, with some hope they might just make it to Kakariko before nightfall.  
On the way, Link gave a light kick to Epona and sped her up into a gallop, at that moment Zelda let out a small scream in surprise but then broke into a giggle.

* * *

The sun was high up above them signalling lunch so they slowed to a stop and as Zelda was getting off Epona her dress got caught and ripped, Link quickly got the same blanket Zelda had the night before and gave it to her so he did not see any thing private,the fire was set up and link started cooking while the meat skewers were cooking Link found a spear set of clothes that would hopefully fit her and handed them to Zelda.

"Thank you, sir Link as I should be calling you, where should we head to after Kakariko village?" Zelda asked before tucking into a meat skewer.

"Hateno village then z..z..zora's domain"

"Good plan also whens your birthday? I wish for you to celebrate it."

"3 d..days a..after yours"

"Oh, that means you were 18, 2 days after you woke up," Zelda said in response while getting changed out of view of Link.

"s..s...suppose so"

After eating they carried on toward Kakarito with Zelda in a set of links clothes it was a green tunic with a set of trousers and a hat which she didn't wear, the hat was floppy and came to a tip at one end, it didn't suit her at all.  
The rest of the journey was peaceful with the odd word spoken.

* * *

Night was falling but Link could see the lights of Kakarito so carried on as he knew Zelda was exhausted from battling Gannon.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. An Evening in Kakarito village

**Kakarito Village**

As they entered Kakarito the gatekeepers nodded to Link, Zelda jumped off Epona and ran state towards the  
Elder house but then she stopped and smiled back to Link knowing that they knew him and probably would not recognise her, As She waited for Link he gave Epona to the stableman who was half asleep.  
Link then led Zelda to the Elder House where Impa was napping he opened the doors making Impa stir from her nap.

"Master L...link i...I didn't k..know y...y...you were b...back"

"Zelda is that you?" Impa interrupted

"Impa I'm so glad to see you"

Link walked into the room with silent footsteps and a calm untroubled look on his face so no one, not even Impa could tell if something was wrong.

"You look no older than you did before the calamity"

"I...I well" Zelda tried to say but Impa cut her off

"no worries dear I know I have grown old," Impa said with a sigh "Paya show them to their rooms it's late"

"of course Grandmother"

Paya then showed Link and Zelda to Their rooms next door to each other knowing link would still follow his duty of protecting Zelda and doubted he would go to sleep she might not know him very well but knew he rarely went to sleep.  
once they knew where their rooms where she left them.

"Link?"

"y...y...yes"

"you do realise you said you would go to sleep tonight right"

"y...y...yes als...so h...here is some c..clo...es t...to sleep i...in"

"thank you, you stutter more than Paya," Zelda said "when you talked to me after you defeated the calamity was it the"

Link interrupted" the first t...time since I w...woke up y...yes"

"oh Link I shall see you in the morning and get some sleep please"

* * *

 **Hi sorry it's been a while will give you this and then give you the next soon**

 **bye. =)**

 **reviews are helpful I love reading them.**


End file.
